To be or not to be in love
by Mee Ae Hwang
Summary: Comment ça, Ginji amoureux? Sincèrement? Non, c'est pas possible ! Hé bah pourtant si... mais de qui ! BanXGinji
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **BanGinji  
**Type:** Romance, humour, tournage en bourrique :D  
**Disclaimer:** **Aucun** de tous les personnages que j'utilise ne m'appartient, tous sont la propriété de Yuya Aoki et Rando Ayamine x-x

* * *

**To be or not to be... in love**

"Est-ce que Ginji a des problèmes ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là, dresseur de singes?"

"Il a l'air triste... et j'ai sûrement raison en disant que c'est de ta faute !"

Ban lança un regard meurtrier à Shido sans décocher un mot. Il porta sa tache préférée à la bouche, savoura le café un peu corsé de Paul. Il n'avouerait pas qu'il s'inquiétait aussi pour son compagnon, mais ça se voyait quand même, car d'habitude, quand Shido "taquinait" Ban, ça finissait souvent dans la ruelle derrière le Honky Tonk, contre des rats et des souris victimes de restes de pizza.

Le Beast Master soupira en voyant l'air évasé de Ban et se leva. Il salua Paul et Natsumi et partit du café.

"Où est Ginji?" Demanda finalement Ban en reposant sa tasse un peu trop brutalement, faisant gicler du café sur le comptoir.

Paul fronça les sourcils, Natsumi se hâta d'aller essuyer les petites taches.

"Euh, je crois qu'il est à l'étage. Il se repose."

"Ca fait trois jours qu'il se repose!"

"Mais, Ban-san, peut-être devriez vous aller le voir?" S'enquit la jolie serveuse du Honky Tonk, légèrement inquiète.

"Ouais. Il doit s'ennuyer tout seul."

"Dans ce cas, je vais lui préparer des sandwiches! Attendez un peu, Ban-san, s'il vous plaît!"

Paul lisait son journal attentivement, comme à son habitude, la cigarette clouée au bec, ne prêtant pas attention au hérisson troublé. Celui-ci écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier déjà plein et se racla la gorge avant de terminer son café le plus calmement possible.

Cela faisait environ trois jours que Ginji et lui étaient revenus de leur dernière mission, une mission de tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, se trouvant à Okinawa. Le maître du Jagan se demanda ce qui aurait pu énerver Ginji; et encore, était-il réellement possible que LUI puisse énerver le petit empereur de la foudre? Peut-être avait-il été trop dur, en disant que ce n'était pas le moment de faire du tourisme. Ou peut-être aurait-il dû lui payer ces dangos! Enfin, vu ce qu'il avait mangé précédemment, lui aurait-il été possible d'avaler plus! Mystère.

Ban soupira, s'avouant vaincu. Paul lui jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-intrigué.

"Désolée pour l'attente!"

Revenant à ses esprits, l'homme aux lunettes regarda le plateau contenant quatre appétissants sandwiches dégoulinants d'emmental. Malgré l'énorme plat de ramen qu'il avait englouti il y a trois jours avec Ginji suite à la réussite de la dernière mission, son instinct animal (et surtout l'instinct "chacun pour sa peau") se réveilla. Il eut l'eau à la bouche en voyant le pain viennois, moelleux à souhait, avec le fromage encore chaud épouser les formes du met doré...

"Vous savez, il y en a deux pour vous!"

"Ah... merci beaucoup Natsumi." Fit Ban en ravalant le filet de bave qui coulait sur ses lèvres (miam!)

"Je vous en prie!" Répondit-elle avec un sourire gai, plaçant les bras derrière son dos. "Prenez soin de Gin-chan!"

Ban regarda la porte quelques secondes, hésitant à toquer. Et si le dresseur de singes avait bien raison? Si Ginji était triste A CAUSE DE LUI? Il ne voyait pas tellement pourquoi... et en général il ne faisait la gueule que pour quelques minutes... avant de se jeter dans ses bras et d'être repoussé d'un sacré coup de poing.

"Oh, seigneur..." marmonna Ban avant de frapper doucement. "Eh Ginji, c'est moi."

Il n'entendit aucun bruit. Dormait-il? Faisait-il semblant? S'ETAIT-IL **_EVANOUI_** ? **OU PIRE** (notre maître du Jagan serait-il parano, voilà ce qui serait pire) ?

"Gin! Hey, c'est moi. Ouvre!"

Finalement il entendit un grand bruit (d'après Ban, Ginji tombait de son lit) et un faible couinement (il atterrissait), et une phrase qu'il put à peine déchiffrer :

"C'est ouvert Ban-chan."

Ban-chan? Donc il n'était pas énervé contre lui. Car quand il "faisait semblant" d'être fâché avec lui, il ne l'appelait plus Ban-chan (mais Mido-san, l'horreur ÔoÔ).

Le maître du Jagan s'aventura dans la chambre de Ginji. Il ouvrit doucement, puis referma derrière lui avant de jeter un craintif coup d'oeil à son ami. A sa surprise, il était comme d'habitude - mais juste habillé d'un tee-shirt et de son short -, mais avec un air triste ancré sur le visage. Bref, son état, depuis trois jours, ne s'était absolument pas amélioré.

"Tiens, Natsumi a fait des sandwiches pour nous."

L'air sans enthousiasme de Ginji déconcerta Ban. Il n'osa même pas lui piquer sa part, comme il le faisait d'habitude (mais il allait toujours se racheter en rapportant des sandwiches de Natsumi, version double), et le regarda manger _ANORMALEMENT LENTEMENT. _

Finalement, Ban trouva que ce petit jeu avait assez duré. Il était capable de cibler n'importe quel inconnu, et même pas son propre coéquipier! Inacceptable ! Accompagnant la pensée au geste, il frappa d'un grand coup de poing sur la table, et fit sursauter l'assiette ainsi que Ginji.

"Quelque chose ne v..."

**"CA FAIT TROIS JOURS QUE TU ME FAIS LE MEME CIRQUE GINJI! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL SE PASSE OUI OU NON ! _MERDE A LA FIN_!"**

Ginji regarda Ban, l'air désolé. Il se retourna entièrement vers lui, alors qu'il était de profil, et dit juste:

"Désolé Ban-chan."

"C'est bien de t'excuser, mais ça me dit pas ce qui ne va pas."

"Ca n'a aucun rapport avec toi, ni avec les autres..." Articula l'empereur de la foudre, serrant le poing.

"Seigneur, je m'en étais bien douté!"

"C'est moi, en fait."

Ban lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus et semblait impatient, mais Ginji, au lieu de passer en mode chibi et de se morfondre en plates excuses, soupira. Etait-ce réellement Ginji, en face de lui ?

"Bon. **Gin.** Tu. Te. **Dépêches.** D'expliquer. **Tout. De. Suite.**"Grogna Ban, la bouche déformée par l'impatience, l'agacement et l'incompréhension.

"Ban-chan, je suis amoureux."

Le maître du Jagan lui lança un regard surpris. Plus que surpris, même. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne savait pas s'il rêvait. Ou était-il sous l'emprise de son propre pouvoir? Etait-il dans un rêve ?

Ginji était un "guerrier de l'amour". Il prenait plus de râteaux qu'il ne draguait. Mais il n'était jamais tombé amoureux **sérieusement**. Ban ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il avait prit cette nouvelle pas trop mal. Il n'était pas jaloux -qui s'était donc posé la question, ne? je ne vous regarde pas, vous de l'autre côté de l'écran- mais simplement surpris. Très, très surpris. D'accord, il était CARREMENT SUR LE CUL, mais bon... rien de bien grave.

Une minute a dû s'écouler depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle, pendant que Ban réfléchissait de manière accélérée. Ginji, lui, regardait alternativement Ban et la porte.

"Et qui est... l'heureuse élue?" Demanda finalement le hérisson.

Etait-ce vraiment Ban en face de Ginji, se demanda l'empereur de la Foudre ? Il avala sa salive, puis répondit:

"Je ne sais pas."

"Attends, t'es amoureux mais tu sais pas qui c'est ?" Répéta Ban, incrédule.

"Disons que je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux."

Ban serra les poings, retroussa sa lèvre gauche, ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer, malgré le fait que ses veines du front soient extrêmement contractées.

"Gin... ji..."

Jamais l'empereur de la foudre n'avait subi la colère du maître du Jagan ainsi.

Ban envoya valser Ginji contre la fenêtre, puis le p'tit blondinet se transforma en chibi et rebondit contre l'armoire, le lit, ricocha sur la porte, s'échangea une bonne dizaine de fois entre la table de chevet et la commode (puis un petit °tching -- bouip bouip° retentit : **BALLE BONUS**) puis revint, en un morceau miraculeusement, contre le torse de Ban.

"Nee Ban-chan, tu sais ça fait maaaaaal..."

"C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai fait, BAKA! Tu recommences à m'faire peur une autre fois comme ça et je t'envoie direct à Babylon City !"

Puis le hérisson poussa de son torse un Ginji redevenu normal mais en pleurs et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Ginji portait sur lui l'odeur de son compagnon. Il respira doucement, et ouvrit la fenêtre en souriant.

(avec un gros hématome sur la joue, forcément il a rebondi entre la table et la commode comme une balle de tennis entre deux raquettes...)

**--Fin du Chapitre 1--**

Konnichiwa mina san! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu! En tout cas perso, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer :)

Mata ne, dans le chapitre 2 :))))


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: **BanGinji  
**Type:** Romance, humour, tournage en bourrique :D (p'tête un peu de OOC de Gin-chan XD)  
**Disclaimer:** **Aucun** de tous les personnages que j'utilise ne m'appartient, tous sont la propriété de Yuya Aoki et Rando Ayamine xx

Voici un p'tit cadeau pour tous les fans de BanGinji -- go there :http/kannakogarashi.free.fr/melancholy.jpg

* * *

**To be or not to be... in love  
Chap2 !**

"Gin-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?" Sursauta Natsumi en voyant Ginji débarquer dans le bar, avec un énorme hématome (bleu, violet, rouge, vert...) sur la joue.

Ginji sourit puis alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret, en face de la jeune lycéenne qui essuyait la vaisselle, puis dit en riant:

"C'est de ma faute !"

"Il faudra lui dire, à Ban-san!" Rouspéta Natsumi. "Mon pauvre Gin-chan !"

"Il est où? Je voulais m'excuser ..." Murmura Ginji en frottant sa tignasse blonde.

"Parti ! A pied ! Il n'a pas dit où. Il a rien dit du tout même. Et toi Gin-chan ça va mieux?"

"C'était rien. Je vais l'attendre alors."

Paul regardait Ginji par dessus son journal, tandis que la brunette lui servit un chocolat chaud (j'ai dû mal à m'y faire, que Ginji boive du café mdr). Elle continua d'essuyer la vaisselle tout en chantonnant "Mr Deja Vu" d'un air distrait.

Le mignon petit empereur de la foudre se demandait s'il avait vraiment fâché Ban. En fait, il avait simplement dit ce qu'il pensait. Il avait dit la vérité, quoi. Mais c'est vrai que le maître du Jagan avait toujours du mal avec la vérité ! Surtout quand il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

Est-ce qu'être amoureux est si bizarre que ça ? Enfin, surtout quand on en doute. Douter, ce n'est pas super bien. Et puis... était-ce vraiment son genre, au p'tit blond, de douter ? Ce dernier soupira, résigné. Amoureux, peut-être, mais troublé, c'est clair.

Il fut réveillé par Natsumi, qui était à côté de lui cette fois-ci :

"Gin-chan, tu devrais aller prendre l'air. Il fait beau et chaud aujourd'hui !"

"Mais dehors je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire."

"Ici aussi tu t'ennuies!" Riposta Natsumi, jouant la maman poule. "Allez, dehors !"

Elle posa ses deux mains sur son dos et le poussa sans grande difficulté jusqu'à la porte. Ginji, gêné, dit finalement :

"Je vais pas aller me promener tout seul..."

"Je t'accompagne, alors ! Paul, je prends ma pause ! Je vous laisse la boutique !"

Et sans que le barman puisse répondre quelque chose, le grelot de la porte du Honky Tonk avait déjà retentit deux fois.

Au centre commercial, Ginji aidait Natsumi à porter ses affaires, tout en essayant de se divertir. Mais avec la hantise d'être fâché avec Ban dans la tête, il avait du mal à rester les pieds sur terre.

Après une bonne dizaine de boutiques visitées, Natsumi constata que Ginji avait les pieds et les bras en feu, et décréta qu'il était temps d'aller grignoter quelque chose ! (ils auraient pu revenir au Honky Tonk mais Natsumi n'avait pas fini sa tournée XD)

Ils prirent place dans un café aux allures anciennes, avec de la boiserie à peu près de partout. L'ambiance, sage, avec un fond jazzy, reposait, surtout après du shopping intensif. Rempli sans être bondé, ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver une table au fond de la salle.

Le blondinet s'installa confortablement contre la banquette de velours rouge et s'apprêtait pratiquement à faire un somme quand le serveur le réveilla :

"Bonjour, que désirez-vous ?"

"Mmmmh... je vais prendre un Chocolat Liégeois!" Dit Natsumi en souriant.

Ginji bégaya :

"Euh... je n'ai pas encore choisi. Deux secondes."

Il fouilla dans ses poches tout en regardant le menu. Natsumi et le serveur observaient le manège du blondinet d'un oeil amusé.

RIEN ! C'était le vide complet. Ginji prit une tête horrifié puis, termina de regarder la carte. Il sursauta en voyant la photo de son dessert préféré, et, ravalant l'eau dans sa bouche, dit :

"Un simple verre d'eau..."

"Gin-chan, ne fais pas comme Ban!" Dit Natsumi en éclatant de rire. "C'est moi qui paie. Prends ce que tu veux, je t'invite !"

"Pas super... d'accepter d'être payé... par une fille..." Répliqua faiblement Ginji, sans conviction, la bave semblant couler jusqu'à ses pieds.

"Allez, ne chipote pas ! Tu baves sur ce Banana Split depuis des lustres. Monsieur, un Banana Split aussi, version méga géante !"

Le serveur, avec un sourire sympathique sur les lèvres, termina d'écrire la commande et dit qu'on allait tout apporter rapidemment. Natsumi retira ses petites lunettes (semblables à celles de Ban mais en rose) et dit :

"En fait, je crois savoir où Ban est allé."

"Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?"

"Ben, il avait l'air fâché, Gin-chan..." Avoua Natsumi doucement.

Ginji se renfrogna.

"Pourquoi tu n'allais pas bien ces derniers temps ?"

"... beuh..."

"Tu peux me le dire! C'est pas moi qui vais me moquer ! Surtout que je pourrais te conseiller, en tant que fille ! C'est pas Ban qui jouerait le psy !" Dit la jeune fille en souriant.

"Ben... ouais... mais on va dire que c'est... euh... c'est gênant, quoi."

"Mais non! Ne t'inquiète pas, Gin-chan."

"En fait, je crois être amoureux."

Natsumi le regarda pendant une minute sans rien dire puis s'exclama d'un grand sourire :

"C'EST SUPER CA, GIN-CHAN !"

"Euh..." °pas convaincu pas convaincu°

"Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?"

Ginji pensa directement :"Pile ce que Ban m'avait dit. Faudrait que je réponde autre chose sinon j'vais m'faire taper..."

"En fait, euh..."

"Tu ne sais pas?"

"Ben... le problème c'est que..."

Le mignon p'tit empereur de la foudre se transforma en chibi puis rougit en faisant rencontrer ses indexs, sans dire un mot. Natsumi le regarda en riant :

"T'inquiète pas ! J'me moquerai pas !"

"Ne, Natsumi-chan, tu t'es déjà demandé si..."

"Si?"

"Si tu..."

"Si je...?" Fit Natsumi, encourageante.

Limite elle avait pas sorti les accessoires de pompom girl pour dire "Go go Ginji go go !"

"Natsumi-chan, t'as déjà été attirée par une fille ?"

La jeune fille resta sans voix. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais ne paraissait pas spécialement gênée. Un peu surprise, c'est vrai ! Mais qui ne le serait pas, hein ?

La lycéenne réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'elle était encore une adolescente et qu'on pouvait hésiter sur les "penchants de sa sexualité" (ça se dit?) mais elle était pratiquement sûre d'être hétérosexuelle. Mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas se poser la question, un jour ?

Elle tortilla une mèche de ses jolis cheveux noirs d'ébène dans ses doigts, sans se rendre compte que Ginji était rouge comme une tomate au tabasco.

Les desserts furent servis et Ginji bafouilla avant de se cacher derrière sa banane (il est en mode chibi j'vous rappelle xD)

"Désolé Natsumi-chan, ma question était idiote, n'en tiens pas compte !"

Puis il attaqua son dessert. La jeune fille dit, sans avoir écouté son interlocuteur :

"Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose pour une fille, mais c'est une bonne question."

"Ne?"

"Après tout il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis !" Conclut Natsumi. "Mais, Gin-chan, pourquoi tu me poses cette question?"

Il s'y était attendu, et en deux minutes, il avait eu le temps de préparer sa réponse :

"Oh, pour rien."

En deux minutes, voici une réponse des plus banales ! Natsumi éclata de rire :

"Dis la vérité !"

"En fait..."

"En fait?"

"Ben, j'aime bien Ban."

Elle le regarda, et sourit, puis murmura doucement :

"Juste... bien?"

"... je sais pas, justement..."

"Gin-chan... n'y pense pas trop, tu sais. L'amour, je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop y penser pour que ça dure !"

Au mot 'amour', Ginji sentit ses joues s'enflammer mais garda le silence. Il passa une main maladroite dans ses cheveux, accompagné d'un sourire timide. Natsumi a traduit ses pensées, et toute façon, tous deux savaient que le 'bien' n'était pas d'usage courant.

**>Fin du Chapitre 2 **

Voilà le chap2 ! J'adore écrire cette fic c'est pas possible, même si ça fait un peu eau de rose tant pis! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon court moment ! GROS BISOUS et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !

(Parce que mon autre histoire Get Backers, 132 lectures et 5 reviews, ça fait quand même mal /)

Mata ne, dans le chapitre 3 :))))


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: **BanGinji  
**Type:** Romance, humour, tournage en bourrique :D (p'tête un peu de OOC de Gin-chan XD)  
**Disclaimer:** **Aucun** de tous les personnages que j'utilise ne m'appartient, tous sont la propriété de Yuya Aoki et Rando Ayamine x-x

* * *

**To be or not to be... in love  
****>My Melancholy Song **

Ginji, se baladant, seul, au bord de la route, réfléchissait beaucoup. Il était logique de dire que c'était EXTREMEMENT RARE et que que cet instant resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire, mais... il s'adonnait aujourd'hui à un réflexion intense signifiant que le sujet sur lequel il mettait tous ses neurones au boulot était réellement important pour lui.

"Hey Ginji."

La petite Coccinelle blanchâtre, rouillée à certains endroits, notamment vers les roues (lors des dérapages contrôlés, notre ami Ban ferait concurrence à M. No-Brake ?) s'arrêta et ralentit vers le blondinet à l'air mélancolique.

"Ban-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici!"

Est-ce que Ban devait dire qu'il s'inquiétait ? Qu'il cherchait Ginji, parce qu'il croyait que le blond croyait qu'il était fâché contre lui (cherchez à comprendre XD) ? Il resta silencieux mais eut un petit sourire.

Ginji se rappela alors, face au silence de Ban, que ce dernier était PEUT-ÊTRE FÂCHé contre lui. Alors il continua de marcher, la tête baissée, une goutte de sueur glissant sur sa tempe, en version accéléré.

Ban ne faisait pas tellement d'efforts pour rattraper le chibi empereur de la foudre. Il sourit et dit :

"Ginji. Monte."

"T'es... t'es sûr?" Demanda Ginji, sentant ses pieds devenir mous comme de la guimauve.

"Si je te le dis. Allez, dépêche."

Le maître du Jagan s'arrêta et ouvrit la portière côté passager en s'allongeant de tout son long; ce n'était pas tellement de l'habitude de Ban d'être gentil avec Ginji (ce n'était pas non plus un dictateur, mais quand même...) !

Le p'tit blond en resta bouche bée et fut tellement surpris qu'il _faillit _s'asseoir sur la main de Ban que ce dernier retira _in extremis_. Ginji, s'en rendant compte, fut également surpris que le hérisson ne fasse aucune remarque.

Soit 1) Ginji allait prendre la raclée de sa vie soit 2)... il n'en avait aucune idée.

"Ban-chan..."

"Quoi?"

"T'as l'air bizarre!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" Demanda Ban, conduisant anormalement doucement, un paisible sourire aux lèvres.

Ginji était maintenant plus effrayé que surpris. Peut-être était-ce la nouvelle manière de Ban de punir le petit blondinet ! Dans ce cas, elle marcherait bien !

Parce que Ginji n'aimait pas que Ban soit doux. Ce n'était pas son 'son' Ban. Ce n'était pas le 'bon'. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il... _aimait_.

L'empereur de la Foudre rougit encore rien qu'en pensant à ça. Ban jeta un regard en coin à son compagnon mais ne décrocha pas un seul mot. Mais il se disait qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, un mot, une phrase, quelque chose qui puisse rassurer son jeune ami arborant un air de caniche abandonné. Il fallait qu'il le rassure.

"Ginji."

"Oui Ban-chan?"

"Ne stresse pas comme ça."

D'accord ! Ban s'avoua mentalement qu'il était des fois CARRéMENT NUL POUR REMONTER LE MORAL DES AUTRES. Ginji lui décocha juste un faible sourire, et regarda par la fenêtre.

Il y avait comme une légère tension dans la voiture.

Jusqu'à ce que le petit blondinet se rende compte que la nuit tombait, et que le chemin emprunté n'était pas du tout celui de Shinjuku.

"Ban-chan ! On ne rentre pas au Honky Tonk !"

"Ah. Je ne t'avais pas dit?"

"Tu ne m'as rien dit!" Protesta Ginji.

"On a une mission."

"C'est quoi?"

Ginji trouva l'attitude de son meilleur ami complètement hors du sujet qu'il faudrait bien aborder un jour, mais c'était peut-être un peu moins stressant de parler de mission que de 'ça' !

"Il faut rapporter un lever de soleil."

"... comment ?"

Le chibi Raitei espérait de ton son coeur que Ban allait le frapper sur la tête, juste pour lui prouver que c'était bien Ban et personne d'autre.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Le brun répondit simplement :

"Une photo. On va aller faire une photo là-bas."

"C'est si simple que ça ?"

"Bha, oui. Il part juste après, et toute façon, il a vendu sa voiture et son appart'. Mais à ce qu'il disait, ce coucher de soleil représentait quelque chose de spécial pour lui, donc il voulait un souvenir."

Ginji s'enfonça le plus possible pour pouvoir se faire frapper. Il n'était pas maso, mais habitué !

"Et il ne pouvait pas s'acheter une carte postale ?"

"Ginji..."

"Oui?" Dit-il, les yeux brillants, attendant que sa tête soit frappée.

"Il a donné une condition, mais je te la dirai plus tard."

"Ah."

Déçu, le blondinet se rassit correctement sans rien dire. Où était donc ce coucher de soleil ?

* * *

"Ban-chan..."

"Quoi?"

"J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiim."

"Y'a une tablette de chocolat et du pain dans le vide poche. Natsumi m'a dit de t'emmener ça." Fit Ban en désignant l'endroit d'un coup d'oeil rapide.

Ginji, chagriné et souffrant, se contenta de ça. Après tout, le meilleur remède contre le mal de coeur, c'était peut-être le chocolat ! Enfin, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de tel mal de coeur.

Ban, assis sur le capot de la voiture, jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable. Il était vingt-trois heures quinze. Ils pouvaient dormir, car selon les prévisions, le soleil se lèverait à six heures dix neuf.

L'empereur de la foudre, lui, était perché sur le toit de la voiture, les pieds à l'intérieur, se balançant.

_Mes pensées. Mes sentiments. Mes espoirs. Mes sourires.  
__Ils étaient tous pour toi  
Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte plus tôt ?  
__J'ai souffert. Enduré. Tiré un trait sur le passé.  
__Tout ça grâce à toi  
__Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte plus tôt ?  
__Je t'aime. Je le vois. Je le sens. Tu es là.  
__Je suis moi avec toi  
__Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte plus tôt ?_

Ban se coucha sur le capot, tranquillement, puis alluma une cigarette pour se calmer. Chacun ses méthodes ! Dès fois, il avouait se trouver totalement con, et lâche.

_Ce ciel est d'un bleu triste que la pluie a trop menacé  
__Mais si tu es à mes côtés je ne vois qu'un ciel étoilé et dégagé  
__Cette prairie broutée n'est qu'un champ défriché  
__Mais si tu es à mes côtés je ne vois que des herbes folles et déchaînées  
__Cet endroit délabré n'est qu'un immeuble abandonné  
__Mais si tu es là à mes côtés je ne vois que l'endroit de notre Q.G.  
__Ce café est imbuvable, amer et un peu trop serré  
__Mais si tu es là à mes côtés c'est le meilleur breuvage que je puisse trouver_

Ban. Ban. Ban ! Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il fallait qu'il en parle. Il avait des couilles ? Etait-ce un homme ! En plus, Ginji a dû se mettre dans la tête qu'il était fâché contre lui. Parce que sa réaction laissait penser ça ! NON il n'était pas fâché. Au contraire. Non ! Non ! Non !

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami qui ne semblait accorder de l'intérêt qu'à une seule chose : sa tablette de chocolat. Le brun vit nettement le bleu ressortir sur sa joue. Il culpabilisa. Il devait !

"Ginji. Viens par ici."

Intrigué, le blondinet glissa le long du pare-brise pour se retrouver à l'angle, à côté de son ami, toujours allongé, une main derrière ses cheveux, l'autre jetant sa cigarette dans la mer, qui se jetait sur les falaises.

Les vagues étaient en parfaite harmonie avec les coeurs des deux jeunes hommes. Ta-dam, ta-dam... mais est-ce que toute la nuit allait passer sur le même rythme trop calme pour eux ?

"Il faut que... enfin. J'ai quelque chose à te dire." Bégaya légèrement Ban.

"Moi aussi je crois, Ban-chan."

Ban expira la dernière bouffée de fumée qui restait dans sa bouche et reprit un peu d'air puis dit :

"Je ne veux plus être Get Backers."

"Heiiiiiiin !" Ginji ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça ! "Mais pourquoi !"

"Je veux rester avec toi. Et je ne veux plus qu'on prenne de risques. Ginji..."

"Ban-chan. Je t'aime."

Le hérisson brun, qui regardait la lune, se mit à sourire. Il ne répondit pas. Ginji lui avait mâché le travail mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Il se tourna vers son ancien meilleur ami et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au rythme langoureux des vagues, au bruit des criquets dans les buissons, les deux meilleurs amis que le monde puisse connaître partageaient pour la première fois un premier baiser sincère, désiré, et tant attendu.

Ban posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Ginji et l'éloigna de lui. Calmement. Calmement. Restons calmes. Leurs coeurs battaient comme deux tambours.

"Ginji."

"Oui ?"

"La condition. C'était que la photo soit prise avec des sentiments, pour qu'elle puisse en évoquer."

"Alors, le client sera ravi."

"J'espère que tout notre fric ne passera pas en ramens, cette fois..." soupira Ban.

"Mais Ban-chaaan..."

"Tais-toi ! La dernière fois je ne me rappelle pas combien on a perdu pour tes fichus raisins secs !"

Et Ban administra un coup de poing magistral sur la tête de Ginji, qui, étonnament, bondit de joie à se faire entendre à deux kilomètres à la ronde.

"Hein? Hein? Eh Ginji. Pourquoi t'es heureux ?"

"Tu m'as frappé ! Mais c'est super Ban-chaaaaaan! C'est fantastiqueeeeeeeee! C'est trop cool ! Je suis trop conteeeeeeeeeent !" Sautait de joie Ginji.

"Hein ? Attends, répète, t'es heureux que je te FRAPPE ?"

"Bah, t'es comme avant !"

Ban ne comprit pas immédiatement que Ginji faisait allusion à l'épisode de la voiture. Quand il percuta, il sourit, soupira et passa une main dans ses pics.

"Ah désolé. J'étais stressé."

Mais Ginji n'écoutait pas et faisait sa danse à éventails. Ban le regarda en retenant un petit rire, se promettant de peut-être essayer son Jagan sur son petit ami pour lui faire croire qu'il était tombé de la falaise...

**_Son petit ami_**... !

**--I'm in love ! And he's in love too !--**

**--FIN !--**

**Mes lèvres sont comme paralysées  
****Par ces mots qui sont si désirés  
****J'ai peur de ne pouvoir t'accorder  
****Ce que tu as mérité  
****Je peux facilement le penser  
****Ou l'écrire sur un papier  
****Mais c'est difficile de te le dire  
****Pour moi tu es mon avenir  
****J'aimerais continuer sur la route de la vie avec toi  
****J'aimerais te regarder sourire avec moi  
****Profiter de ces doux instants sans avoir peur  
****Est la chose qui me tient le plus à cœur  
****J'espère que tu souriras quand j'évoquerais le passé  
****Toutes ces épreuves que nous avons traversées  
****C'est si dur de ne pas se retourner  
****Pour ne pas regretter ce qui devrait être effacé  
****Pourtant le futur c'est dans longtemps  
****J'y pense alors que nous pouvons périr à chaque instant  
****Perdre ma vie n'est pas intéressant  
****Perdre la tienne serait si désolant  
****Tout ce que je pense, tout ce que j'essaie exprimer  
****N'arrive pas à mes lèvres, c'est si dur de te regarder  
****Je pense à ses choses, je n'ai le courage de te le dire  
****Ce n'est néanmoins que mon désir  
****S'il faut que je résume ces phrases, s'il faut te le dire  
****Quelque chose qui saurait te redonner le sourire  
****Si je voudrais résumer tout ce poème  
****Je dirai tout simplement "je t'aime"**

* * *

Le prochain chapitre, j'le posterai XD mais j'pense que ce sera un truc LEMON (relation sexuelle explicite) donc je sais pas comment j'vais me débrouiller pour caser ça enfin on verra p'tête que je ferai un nouveau chapitre sans lemon mais avec un lien à la fin, ou je changerai celui-ci et je metterai le lien...

Tout ça pour dire que j'ai écrit ce chapitre en une heure donc j'espère que c'est pas trop bâclé LOL ! J'espère aussi que vous avez apprécié cette fic ;) comme moi j'ai aimé l'écrire ! J'ai énormément prit de plaisir (j'le dis à chaque fois mdr) et franchement... bah wala :D merci pour vos lectures et surtout pour les gentilles personnes qui ont reviewées !

Les poèmes sont tous de moi donc bon... j'suis pas trop ok pour que vous les preniez surtout que j'vois pas l'intérêt mdr mais bon... le tout premier (en italique) est dit par Ginji (ça se comprend nah?) le second (tjrs en italique XD) par Ban(et j'ai bien eu du mal MDR) et le troisième par Ban aussi, mais on le voit bien (vu qu'il n'a pas dit je t'aime à Ginji, mais bon ça reste à suivre ça :p)

**GROS BISOUS A TOUS ET A BIENTÔT ! Je reviendrai !**

**Kana** la fan inconditonnelle du BanGinji XD !


End file.
